


Merry Christmas, Dragon Fly and Chat Bleu!

by purplemoonabove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Family fun, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), I Do Last Minute Writing, Keith (Voltron) is Ladybug, Klance Christmas 2019, Lance (Voltron) is Chat Noir, Lonely Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Mentioned James Griffin (Voltron), Mentioned Pidge | Katie Holt, Merry Christmas, People Do Last Minute Shopping, Procrastination is a Blessing and a Curse, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Secret Crush, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: Lance McClain couldn't believe it. His widowed father, and one of Paris' most famous top fashion designers, is on a business trip and won't be home for Christmas. Lance was used to it, but it doesn't make him feel any better. Not wanting to stay inside, he goes out as Chat Bleu. Better to be lonely outside than inside an empty place that's so called a home.However, maybe a Christmas fate will change things up this season when Keith, the civilized being of Dragon Fly, spotted the hero, wondering what he was doing out in the cold. And all alone.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Broken Hope

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone read my Keith/Klancetober 2019 story, then you should know what's going on.
> 
> If not, this is my Miraculous Ladybug AU with Klance, except with plenty of changes such as Keith being the hero, Dragon Fly [Ladybug], and Lance being the hero, Chat Bleu [Chat Noir].
> 
> How they appear and what weapons they have are written in the mentioned story, if you wished to know.
> 
> (Another different detail is how their love square works: Lance and Keith are so called rivals; Chat and Dragon are equal partners. Keith likes Chat; Chat like Dragon. Dragon has no crush, and friendzones Chat. Lance secretly likes Keith; thus, the one-sided rivalry Keith goes along with. Keith doesn't hate nor like Lance; it's complicated for him.)
> 
> And with that, I hope you guys are having a great Christmas and would like this story. Like it's said in the tags, the story will be posted today, like planned, but will be completed tomorrow.

Dull blue eyes looked blankly at the paper in his hands. No matter how many times he pictured it to disappear from sight, it never happens. This paper, this common and proper handwritten note by his father’s assistant, Ms. Portman, still existed since he entered his home on the last day of school. Which was two days ago. 

**Dear Lance,**

**Your father has been requested for a mandatory business meeting in**

**London, and will be gone for two weeks. Under his request, both myself**

**and bodyguard, Miguel, will be with him.**

**Inside the envelope contains a spare MasterCard credit card. It holds the**

**limit of $5,000 for the two weeks. Take care of yourself, and have a nice Christmas.**

**-Ms. Portman**

“Have a nice Christmas”? Lance couldn’t believe it. Once again, he was alone for Christmas. His father even took both his assistant and bodyguard with him for the trip. Sure, they didn’t do anything at all for the holiday, but at least their presences made it slightly less lonely for Lance! 

The note was later crumbled up and thrown in the trash bin. The small envelope was carelessly flung to the side, landing and sliding on his work table. He plopped back on his bed, staring up at the high ceiling. You know what? Lance shouldn’t have been so hopeful; the Christmas season joy his classmates kept spreading caused him to forget about the true and cruel reality. He never got to celebrate Christmas in years. It was always work with his father, never in the spirit to spend it with his only son. 

The guy didn’t even bother to order an already decorated Christmas tree, for crying out loud! And even if there was a tree, ready to be decorated, Lance was sure he didn’t know how to do it anymore. 

Lance knew everything changed the moment his mother was gone, but... was it so wrong for him to have a day, just one day, of fun together? Like the good times they spent? 

Decorating the tree? His father lifting him to place the star on top? 

Or, what about making Christmas gingerbread houses? 

Maybe some snowball fights, or building a snowman? 

Curling up together under the fire’s warmth? 

Maybe watch a new or repeated Christmas special on TV while drinking their homemade hot chocolate? Lance can still remember his father like six big marshmallows on top. He was the same, but with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. 

His throat choked a little, and eyes blinked twice. He felt a tingle on his face, trailing down until he caught it. It was quick to realize it was water from his eyes. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes to avoid any more tears to shed. 

“Oh, Lance.” 

His heart made a little jump. He was so used to being alone all the time, he forgot he wasn’t this time. 

Taking a breath, he forced a smile as his head turned to the caller. “I’m fine, Leandra. Really,” he assured. 

The caller, a white and blue-eyed kitten kwami, was not certain by the smile. The two spent less than five years together, but she knew him well enough. He can’t lie to her; it wasn’t as easy. Her blue eyes then glared over to the trash bin, easily spotting the crumbled-up paper ball. 

“I can’t believe it,” she started, flying over to it to glare closer. “I can’t believe him, leaving his home for a stupid business meeting! So selfish!” 

Lance smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Not like usual at school. “Don’t worry about it. This isn’t the first time, after all.” 

“I know! That’s the problem!” Leandra blurted out, frustrated. She looked like she could rip a strongly stitched pillow apart. At least, one in her size. “It’s just...! You deserve so much better, and your father needs to get his fact straight. _Family is more important than anything else!_ I just can’t stand someone being alone, especially for the holiday.” 

Lance was touched by that rant. At least, someone in this house understood how he felt. His smile dropped at her outburst, but a small and true one came on once she was done. 

“Well, to be honest, I’m not exactly alone this time.” 

Leandra looked over to him, curious then returned the smile. She flew over to him, and hugged his cheek. His fingertips gently rested on her back, returning the hug. It may not fill up the longing pain, but it did make him feel better. 

At least, for a while.

* * *

Roaming through the contacts on his iPhone, Lance picked out three people. First was Hunk, the lovable human teddy bear and the first person to treat him as a person than a celebrity. It was tempting to just call and ask him, but Lance didn’t. This was Hunk’s time on celebrating the holiday without dealing with him. He knew how much of a wreck he was with dealing on both mid-finals and his personal list of gifts for friends and family. Lance was still deeply touched by his first gift from a true friend, especially one that came from the heart. Nah, he’ll let Hunk enjoy his Christmas the way he deserved it. 

The second was Pidge, or Katie. He will be honest; he never met a girl like her before. The ones he met were like... well, girly! Wearing make-up, having perfect manicures, taking about cute guys and other girly things were some of what he was familiar with. But, Pidge? She was the complete opposite of those girls—Hunk had to tell him that she was actually a girl, _not_ a boy weeks after meeting. Pidge, however, didn’t mind, and saw the confusion as an accomplishment than an insult. 

Along with the tomboy persona, she had a high interest in technology, as in creating codes for special and complicated projects instead of looking through Instagram, Twitter, or Snapchat on the phone; as well, baring a high reputation on owning a pranking streak. 

Lance would know. More than five times he was the poor victim within her streak. 

The girl was an evil gremlin, but he loved her as the little sister he never had. 

However, he loved her enough to not intrude on her Christmas either. He recalled her being excited for the holiday, because her older brother, Matt, was coming to Paris from a university in America. From the stories she always told, he knew she missed him like crazy, and just couldn’t wait. Plus, Hunk also informed him that the two were practically twins as they shared the pranking streak; thus, they would double the pranking trouble. He was happy for her, and wish for to have a safe Christmas—the safe part mostly to any possible prank victim. 

The last, and he knew the most irritating, was James. James Griffin was a rich kid Lance grew up with since he was a toddler, and also his classmate when Lance began to attend his school. Lance wasn’t exactly positive on calling James a friend. The guy was narcissistic and selfish to almost everyone—Lance was sure that James was, sort of, nice to him and his mother, the mayor of Paris and someone who spoiled him rotten since the day of his birth—plus, he was still hurt that he makes fun of Chat Bleu, constantly calling him as “nothing but a sidekick”. 

Lance knew too well that James would one hundred percent let Lance join him for Christmas. Heck, he would let Lance _live_ with him. However, he would be highly uncomfortable as the Christmas dinner was filled with multiple snooty and selfish rich people. The atmosphere would be as suffocating as trying to escape a house on fire, but he wouldn’t be able to get out. Not when his mind will constantly tell him that he chose to go, and join the celebration. And with that note, he shut off his phone. 

Leaning back on the kitchen counter, he looked over to his kwami. The cute fairy was hungry, so she was currently getting her fill on her favorite food, the only food needed whenever her powers drains, a large cinnamon bun. Lance wasn’t in the mood to eat, nor to be trapped inside this empty place he tells himself as home. He wanted out, he needed to get out, straight into the cold yet tranquil winter air out in Paris. 

The only catch is that he won’t be walking. 

Licking her lips clean, the kwami then jumped up and swirled in mid-air, now full of energy. 

“Ready, Lea?” He asked, smiling. 

“Good to go!” 

He straightened up and got into position. “Leandra, claws out!” 

The kwami swirled about, this time being sucked by the white ring he wore. With a single blue flash, a blue cat paw appeared. Two of his fingers went across his eyes, the mask appearing. His hair was smoothed back, and fake cat ears popped out. Arms and legs stretched out, the white and blue body suit spreading over him like water. His stomach arched just as the belt tail popped out. 

With a few slashes towards the air, the energy running through his veins, Chat Bleu has arrived.

* * *

Chat checked every place, leaving them dark and untouched; as well, checking every place that had a secured lock. His last resort was his bedroom, where the cat superhero exited through the window. Of course, he made sure there was no citizen nearby that could see him before super jumping straight from his window, over the wide-open road, to the roof of the building he spotted before running on all fours, jumping off roof to roof. 

The suit wasn’t exactly one hundred percent protective from the cold, but Chat could hardly care. In a large plaza, Chat hid himself while watching the shoppers leave stores and head back to their cars, most definitely to go to their homes. Last minute shopping was an absolute social thing, even when living in a beautiful place like Paris, France. And being the Christmas season, it was obvious along with stores being surrounded by horizontal and vertical Christmas lights, representing more of commercialism than the joyful spirit of love and happiness within. 

Seeing a fashion shop with such lights brought an ache inside his heart, and had Chat turn away, his ear flattening on his hair before leaving the area. 

Chat didn’t notice how long time has passed until he noticed the sky. When he left home, it was still bright blue with the sun a few feet close to touching the horizon. Now, the sun has completely disappeared, and the sky has become pitch black with the scattering of a few stars, due to the light pollution. The temperature has also decreased a few degrees, but not freezing enough to have him want to go back. The emptiness there was much colder. 

He also lost track of where he was going. Although, he didn’t exactly plan on going to a certain area or direction. All he was thinking was “anywhere but there”. Currently, Chat Bleu found himself on another roof, this time part of a building that barely had any lights inside let alone covering the outside. It looked bland, cold, and quiet. It was perfect for him. 

Straightening to stay on his feet, he walked over to the ledge and sat down with one foot on it and the other having its leg dangle without a care. Crossing arms around the bent leg, his chin rested on the knee while his still dull, doubled blue eyes stared blank ahead. 

The darkness on the roof had even his light-colored suit hidden from the sight. It felt like standing in a shadow. He was used to it. He has been going through it for years. He didn’t care anymore once he accepted it. He accepted that the happiness he has lost will forever stay in the past. 

“Merry Christmas Eve, I guess,” he muttered under his breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot the assistant's name in the show, and out of random I thought Natalie Portman, so I just name her after her lol


	2. Finding the Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the last chapter, I was going to have the kwamis be named after the lions, but then I remembered something with "Akira" and "Leandro", so I went them instead!
> 
> Also, HEEEEEERE'S KEITH!

“Almost... Done!” 

The right ear of the husky twitched. Still laying on the bed, the head was lifted and turned over to the owner. The being pushed away from the table with the rolling chair, and got up to turn over to the dog with a smile. 

“So,” Keith started, revealing the creation. “What do you think?” 

The husky simply smiled and panted happily, seeing the owner happy. The tail dragged side to side on the wrinkled bed sheets. 

“It’s amazing, Keith!” 

However, the red and purple-eyed dragon fly kwami, who’s sitting on top of the head between the ears, made its comment with a bright smile. Keith’s art skills sketched the creation, and thanks to his hobby in fashion designing, it was brought to life in the palm of his hands. 

It was a beautiful jacket, as if Keith got it from a fashion store. Leather fabric with a cotton interior, two 6x6 side pockets, an aluminum stable zipper, and a comfortable stand collar, the clothing also took in the ombre colors of white to blue on the elbows to the ends, and the pockets to the edge. It was Keith’s—well, actually his superhero persona, Dragon Fly’s, gift to Chat Bleu. 

“He’s going to love it! I wouldn’t even be surprised if he wore it every mission. Although, I’m pretty sure he would have a great reason,” the kwami said, but with a knowing look matching its smirk. 

Keith couldn’t hold back the pink on his pale cheeks, so he coughed nonchalantly into his hand. “Yeah, well, it’s just a Christmas gift, and he can do whatever he wants with it, no matter the reason,” he said, folding and placing the clothing into a decorative box. Closing with the matching cover, he had the gift be placed in his closet. 

For years now, Dragon Fly and Chat Bleu agreed to meet up on Christmas Day night at the spot before night patrol to exchange Christmas gifts. He doesn’t know how it was done, but Chat somehow got him a gift that was expensive in comparison to Dragon’s gifts. Sure, Chat accepted and loved every gift he gave him, but Dragon felt that he should have gotten something better for him. So, he hoped this jacket will show it’s better than any expensive gift he can’t get him. He hoped it will show how much he valued him as a hero, a partner, and a great friend. 

And nothing else, like having a secret crush or something. 

Nope, nothing like that. 

His hand lingering on the closet door after closing, he sighed to himself. Damn his luck. 

Creaks from the bed and a yelp from the kwami caught Keith’s attention, turning around in time to see the husky, standing on the hind legs while messing with the door handle on the ceiling. 

“Kosmo? What are you doing?” He said, walking over. “Get down from there.” 

Kosmo was pawing at the door, scratching the wood before a release of high-pitched whines came out. That confused Keith; the only times he ever did that was either he was hungry, he had to go to the bathroom, or wanted to leave the vet. Never to go up to the rooftop balcony. 

And for some reason, his kwami must sense what Kosmo’s sensing, because his folded mini dragonfly wings opened and fluttered, flying up to the ceiling door. Keith raised an eyebrow, still confused by this new behavior. 

“Akira?” Kosmo whimpered then let out a gentle bark. The kwami then turned and looked down to Keith, confusion and curiosity in the eyes. 

“I can sense Chat Bleu from here.” 

Both eyebrows jumped up and stayed there, his heart fluttering at the statement. Chat Bleu was near here. Outside at night. And on Christmas Eve? ...Alone? 

But why? 

Curiosity filled the dragonfly hero as he headed up the ladder, Kosmo moving back to let him climb, and unlocked the latch. Slow and gentle, his fingerless gloved hand pushed up the door, mindful of its squeaks in need of oil. His violet and vigilant eyes searched through the thin space. 

The flooring of the balcony showed no feet of the said hero. Just the pots and wooden containments of the garden his mother has made. Opening the door further, his eyes kept on any being at all on the balcony. But there was none. The balcony was still the same, containing the held plants and the Christmas lights that were wrapped, and turned on an hour ago, on the balcony’s white-painted steel guard railing. 

The entrance now completely open, Akira fluttered from the bedroom. Keith followed, then helped Kosmo up as he still wanted to. Standing up with hands on his hips, Keith looked about, trying to find the hero in the dark city like it was a _Where’s Waldo_ game. 

Why would Chat Bleu be out on Christmas Eve? He should be home spending the holiday with his family. Then again, he could be doing some last-minute shopping. It was a thing here in Paris, but in uniform? Or out of uniform, and Akira is sensing his kwami. 

Worry kicked in quick, now tempting him on returning to his bedroom. Akira and Chat knew that he wanted to keep their civilized selves a secret. That way, there wouldn’t be an increase of danger between them, along with their friends and families. Keith glanced back at the open exit, his hand flexing in wanting to go. He can’t know Chat’s identity. He just can’t. 

_“Bark! Bark!”_

Kosmo’s curiosity had Keith blink, waking him from his fear. 

What was he doing? What was he thinking? Doubting Akira? Akira respected the choice. Heck, he agreed one hundred percent—which was a first, since most of the choices Keith has done was questionable and worry-making to the poor dragonfly kwami. He wouldn’t break his promise, but he would, at least, talk about it. Akira knew that, and he knew that Chat was nearby in uniform. 

Keith looked back to the pair. Akira was sitting on the rail near a yellow-colored light, still searching with strong curiosity, while Kosmo was smelling the air as if trying to grab a whiff of Chat’s lingering scent. 

“Akira, are you sure Chat’s nearby?” He asked, doubting it. It’s been less than three minutes, but he was starting to doubt anyway. His patience wasn’t strongly handled, either. The wind then picked up, brushing by the three. 

“Brrr!” Immediately, he wrapped his arms around himself and a shuddering Akira flew over to him, going under his collar for his body heat. 

“Positive!” He then confirmed once well seated. 

Kosmo, the snow husky he was, was unfazed by the breeze. In fact, it just heightened his wonder as he sniffed it. Both of his ears later perked up, and quickly he went over to the side of the rail. Front paws on it to stand up further, Kosmo begun barking up to the sky. 

Normally, Keith would shush him and had him go back inside, but not this time. He looked in surprised as his dog must have caught the hero’s scent. “You found him, boy?” 

Kosmo turned to him, smiling and barking twice. His tail was wagging eagerly. Oh, yeah. He found him. The question was where exactly. 

Keith went over to him, trying to search for the being. There were no street lights in the direction he was looking. At least, not high enough ones anyway. From where Kosmo was barking at was up at those high buildings with barely any lights on, inside and out. Keith knew Chat wore a light-colored suit, but it wasn’t like it glowed in the dark or anything. 

Not like that full moon in the sky. It shined down at the city, being the light of the darkness. 

He never told anyone except Akira before, but in a way, Chat was his own light of his own darkness. Dragon Fly may be a hero now, but before he was a scared and insecure masked being, who didn’t want to be a hero. He knew he was bound to mess up, as usual. He couldn’t be a hero, but Chat changed his mind. His truthful words brought the confidence within him, had him save the day and begin a new life as Paris’ hero; as well, gaining a friend outside of his family. 

Keith felt as if the moon and Chat were connected; whenever they were on night patrol, even if it was a new moon, Chat would arrive with the moon behind him and at the side of his head like a misplaced halo. It was a personal joke at first, but after seeing it done four more times, it was hard for Dragon Fly to think it was just a coincidence. 

Keith stared up at the moon, too focused to notice Kosmo’s barking cause someone nearby to yell on making him stop. Chat had to be close by. The moon was showing where he was, but he had to look through the darkness. Look through what he knew best. His eyes slowly roamed, capturing what can be viewed with his strong eyesight. 

The ledge of a window’s balcony. 

The metal drain attached to the wall for the rain. 

The brick pattern of the building. 

And – Keith blinked then widened his eyes. 

An object dangling in front of a window. One strongly similar to a boot. His eyes trailed up and he spotted it: a shapely bulge sticking out from the roof’s ledge. 

A body. A slouching body. 

“Kosmo.” The dog looked at him. “Speak.” 

“Bark!” 

Something flickered. A triangle object above the bulge. 

A cat’s ear. 

_Chat Bleu._

He wasn’t thinking, just doing. It was a habit he had to work on, but he didn’t care right now. Surrounding his mouth with his hands, imitating a megaphone, he took a large breath. 

“Wait,” Akira said, realizing. “Ke–” 

“ _CHAAAAAAAT!!_ ” 

Keith’s voice echoed the area, getting other dogs from neighbors to bark and a few walkers to pause then continue on. Keith didn’t care. All he did care was seeing both cat ears perking up, and the head straightened up in a second. Two glowing blue eyes looked over to Keith’s direction, his heart slamming into his chest. 

After the slam came the realization. 

What was he doing? Why on earth did he do that? What was the point on calling him for?! He wasn’t in trouble! No one’s in trouble! And yet he did as if he was Dragon Fly. 

Right. This. Second! 

Keith wasn’t Dragon Fly right now, and yet that call must have sounded urgent! Akira said that he could sense him— _He said nothing about bringing him over here!_

He couldn’t see, but he didn’t have to. Keith knew Akira was facepalming right now. 

Keith and his instincts. What a dangerous (and stupid) combine. 

Now feeling embarrassed, Keith awkwardly turned back over to where he spotted Chat, hoping he was still there after seeing there was no danger. Or better yet, he decided to run off and hid himself before any fans would notice. 

His heart jumped. 

The body was gone. 

It was okay. It was okay. If anything, Chat went off like he figured. 

The cold must be getting to Akira as Keith felt him sliding further into his shirt, his hair practically covering his head. Kosmo was now excited, as if there was a new toy in Keith’s hand or he made a new friend at the dog park. 

But there wasn’t a new toy in his hand, nor were they at the dog park. 

There was nothing here for Kosmo to be so excited about. 

Unless... 

“Keith?” 

He winced. 

Chat Bleu was standing behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS!


	3. Collecting to Fix

There were a lot of moments Keith wished he could take back. This was definitely one of the top five. 

“Are you alright? Are you in trouble?” 

Poor Chat. Hearing Keith’s call in belief that he was in danger, not because Keith foolishly chose to call him over for no reason. He mentally facepalmed. 

“I don’t see any akumas around,” he muttered, scanning the area. 

Keith grimaced. He always messed up everything. It’s a well-known fact about himself. Why can’t he just– 

He felt a small yet firm tug from a strand of his hair, making him blink twice. After, a voice followed. It was low despite the highness, but clear enough to hear the urgent yet serious tone. 

“Relax!” Akira hissed. 

Kosmo walked over to Chat, booping his nose behind his thigh for successful attention. He took a deep breath, calming himself just as Chat turned and looked down at the dog, admiration immediately kicking in. 

“Oh, aren’t you precious?!” He praised, going on his knees to let Kosmo sniff his gloved hand. The dog then allowed him to pet him, his tail wagging happily. “I didn’t know you had a dog!” 

Keith looked at the sight as the wheels in his mind begun to turn. _Kosmo was pretty excited to see Chat Bleu... That’s it!_

“Um, yeah. M-my dog, Kosmo really... really wanted to see you.” Why was he so nervous? He fought crime with him practically every day! Chat, luckily, didn’t seem to notice; he was direct to the husky, smiling and scratching his head. Seeing that smile cause Keith to relax suddenly, removing the remainder of his discomfort. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” he said, comfortable once more. Chat brought his smile to him with a chuckle. 

“Nah, I don’t mind — Ah! Ahaha! Kosmo!” 

Keith then smirked. “Gonna have to get used to it; he does that to anyone he likes.” 

Chat kept on laughing as the dog, now over him, licked his face. He tried pushing him back, avoiding more wet drool, but it wasn’t stopping the two-year-old pet. “He–He barely knows me!” He managed to let out over his laughter. 

Keith shrugged, still amused. “Same goes to the other strangers he met only once. That’s not going to stop showing his affection towards them.” 

After a while, Chat eventually calmed down and returned the affectionate by rubbing Kosmo’s tummy, not minding the drying drool on his face. 

“At least, someone wants to be with me.” 

That was low, almost inaudible, but Keith caught it. His smirk dropped as confusion settled in. It was a first. “What do you mean?” 

Chat jumped, not expecting an answer. His head whipped to the side before he stood up, the tummy rubs done but Kosmo stayed where he was. “Nothing, don’t worry about it,” he dodged, wanting to forget it. Keith knew that all too well from experience. He watched as the hero crossed his arms, and rested them on the guard railing. 

To Keith and Dragon Fly, they were fine with seeing Chat drop his guard, but not with this emotion currently active. It was rare, almost impossible to believe let alone see. Keith felt a little uneasy on this bewilderment, but made no comment about it. 

He looked out to the area again. It was late now, so nobody was on the roads or sidewalks. No witnesses were around to see Chat Bleu on Keith’s rooftop balcony under the Christmas lights. 

“...So,” Keith started, breaking the silence. “What are you doing out here? Like you said there’s no akumas around, so... shouldn’t you be with your family?” 

He wasn’t sure at first. He thought he imagined it. 

But he wasn’t wrong. 

He saw it. 

Chat winced. 

The tension got thick. It was uncomfortable than the current weather. Kosmo was no longer smiling. He watched between the pair, as if waiting for something. Anything, really. Not a word was released from Chat’s lips. Keith couldn’t even hear an audio breath. 

Something was definitely wrong. He knew Chat for a long time now. He has never seen Chat like before — he was sure he didn’t have a sad emotion within him! And yet, there it was, right before Keith’s, Kosmo’s, and Akira’s eyes. Kosmo even whined soft and nudged his head against Chat’s leg. The action must have taken him down from space, because he then answered. 

Just not what Keith expected. 

“What’s the point? I have no reason to.” 

Those were _not_ the words he expected to come out of his lips. And that somber tone? It felt _foreign_ to Keith. He was truly worried now, but he chose not to show it. Last thing anyone in Chat’s state wanted was to be given pity or sympathy. 

Rolling his shoulders at random, he walked over and rested on the railing with him. He didn’t look at him, just kept focus on the open sight ahead. He wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure how to. What were the correct words to ask something you’re curious about without feeling you’re invading someone’s privacy? 

One statement came in mind, something Shiro or his mother tell him when he was in a bad mood. Maybe it could work the same... 

“If there’s something on your mind you want to let out, I’m willing to lend you an ear if you want.” 

Silence came upon them. Maybe Keith shouldn’t have told him that. Chat might be uncomfortable about such an offer. 

“What is wrong with me?” 

Or not. 

His eyebrows jumped in sync with the ache in his heart. 

“Why is that everything I do I mess up? I don’t understand it... Is it my existence? My personality? The choices I’ve done? I don’t even know.” 

Keith stayed silent. There was a release of tension coming out of Chat, but so was the frustration in his tone. He made no verbal move to touch it, just let it flow. 

“My life’s a wreck. No one can see it, and it’s for the best. They won’t see how much of a loser I am than they thought before.” 

What? 

Keith’s heart ached further. 

“Everyone around me. My friends, my father, Dragon Fly... God, I just don’t know! I don’t know how they managed to put up with me.” 

Chat failed to see Keith, whipping his head towards him with wide eyes. He probably noticed anyway. 

“My friends for sure know that I’m a goofball. I’m not as smart as they are, and I bet they only put with me because of comic relief over the stress they gave themselves. I’m something they need, but also what they can replace. And why not? They knew each other longer before I even met them. They can find someone better. They don’t need the civilized me... 

“And Dragon Fly–” 

_No._

“Now, don’t get me wrong! I’m proud of how much he accomplished, being Paris’ hero. He really stepped up his game within each mission we had. He has become the hero Paris—no, the world didn’t deserve.” 

If only Chat would have turned his head, just in time to see the flustered Keith. No doubt the red on his cheeks was not caused by the weather’s temperature. 

“He doesn’t need some stupid sidekick like me.” 

Keith swore he felt his heart literally crack like glass. 

“I mean, who would really? I know how many people loves and admires him more than me. I swear, I am not jealous, but... I know what everyone says about me. ‘I’m slowing him down’; ‘I’m in the way’; ‘Dragon Fly should have a better side kick’; ‘Why can’t he be more like Dragon Fly?’; ‘Can he take the job seriously for once...?’ As much as they hurt, they were true. They’re all right; no one wants some slacker to save their home. Dragon Fly deserves better. All I have to do to make it done is give my ring to the one who can do better.” 

If Dragon Fly wasn’t a hero, Keith swore to the creator in the sky that he will cause hell to every person who dared to think so low of him. A hundred akumas are useless against his raging actions. He wanted to speak up, but Chat continued. 

“And my father, a widowed and hard-working man. He can’t replace me, but he got his ways to forget about me.” 

Pieces began to fall as Keith’s mouth closed. 

“My father’s on a business trip and won’t be back for a long time,” Chat confessed. “There’s no one at my home. I have no mother, no siblings, not even a pet. Just me... and my kwami, of course. At least with her, I won’t be lonely again on Christmas.” 

Kosmo whined, rubbing his head on the leather pants. Chat gave the pet a sad smile before patting his head. When he looked up at Keith, immediately his expression was as if someone poured a bucket of ice-cold water on his head. 

“Oh, no! Nononono! I didn’t—I shouldn’t—Oh, man! I can’t believe I told you all of that. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to mess up your Christmas Eve with my stupid story. Oh, gosh. Keith, I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry!” Chat ranted, filled with guilt and worry as he grasped the civilian’s shoulders. 

Keith didn’t even realize he was crying until Chat mentioned it. He brought a hand up then looked at the saltwater dew on his fingertip. Guess he couldn’t help himself—he wasn’t supposed to show pity, and he did just that with the addition of unconscious crying. Chat seriously thought so low about himself? Both the hero and the civilian? He couldn’t believe it, but that quote he saw months ago was now truer than before. 

The brightest smile can hold the deepest pain. 

“Arrg! I’m such an idiot!” Chat let out, frustrated before sighing in defeat. “I shouldn’t be here. Forget everything I said, or that I was even here. I don’t want to ruin your Christmas tomorrow...” 

He started to climb on the railing, ready to jump and head back home to wallow in guilt. 

“Good night, Keith.” 

He leaped. 

“Woah!” 

And was yanked back. 

_Thud!_

“Ow!” Chat winced at the impact on landing on his butt. What the hell was that for?! He looked up at Keith, getting frustrated through annoyance this time. 

“What are you—Mmph!” 

Chat widened his eyes in shock. This wasn’t what he expected. He was meant to leave Keith alone, so he wouldn’t feel bad further about Chat’s situation and head back to the mansion for the new plan of self pity. 

Not sitting on his aching butt with his face’s cheeks were being compressed together by strong pale fingers, while sharing eye contact with slightly red and strong glaring eyes staring deep into his soul. The concentration was powerful for Keith not to notice the shiver that went down Chat’s spine. He has never seen Keith this dead serious before. 

“You listen, and you will listen to me good,” Keith growled, increasing Chat’s shock. “First off, if I hear anyone saying how you’re a sidekick and not Dragon Fly’s equal–” He pulled something from behind. “–you see this knife?” 

Chat’s eyes bulged out. 

_‘How long was that there?!’_ Leandra exclaimed in his mind, matching with his freaking out. 

“I will personally find that bastard, go up to him or better yet find his house and sneak up to him there, and repeatedly _stab_ his useless self over _and over_ again while demanding every insult he not only said, but _thought_ about you was taken back,” he hissed, gripping on the sheathed dagger’s handle hard that his knuckles went snow white. “At the same time, enjoying how he _slowly_ dies under the hands of _Chat Bleu’s number one fan_.” 

He didn’t know if he should be touched or terrified. 

_‘He was a lot less scary back at school! I don’t think I can look at him the same way again! Oh, my goodness... what would he be like_ _with_ Pidge _then?!’_

This time, a sharp shudder came out, removing the terrifying glare from Keith’s face once he noticed this time. With a long exhale through his nose, Keith’s expression was relaxed but serious still. The dagger, thankfully, went back to its original place, out of Chat’s wondering sight. His hand on the hero’s face loosened its grip, but stayed firm. 

“And second...” He hesitated before sighing. “No one would ever replace someone like you. You are someone that the world doesn’t deserve, not Dragon Fly. With all due replace to him, Dragon Fly saving the day on every akuma attack is like a firefighter saving victims from burning buildings. Or police officers stopping a robbery. Or even the military deployed to protect their country. Dragon Fly is the same as them; he’s someone who’s just doing his job. But you? You do the same, but with a little side addition.” 

Keith let go of his cheeks, and gave a sincere smile. 

“You’re the reason a heart remains whole.” 

Chat blinked and blushed bright pink under his mask. 

“I’ve seen you, not close up but at certain times when you comforted the akumatized victim while Dragon Fly dealt with the invading press. I’ve noticed how you brightened children up whenever they were down or scared. How you bring out jokes to lay off the tension before it could overwhelm both yourself and Dragon Fly. How kind and honest you are. How dedicated you are to every action done to protect Paris. How... how you are willing to risk your own life for Dragon Fly...” 

A distanced look came upon Keith’s eyes. It hurt him seeing his partner, getting himself hurt just to save his butt. He couldn’t bare seeing it almost all the time, and he was glad it wasn’t a constant time whenever there was an attack. But, still... 

He couldn’t bear losing his kitty. 

“Chat Bleu,” he continued. “You are not only the equal hero of Paris, but you are also the friend a true person doesn’t want to let go of, or a fool dumb enough to push you aside without realizing how perfect you are. You are... the _cat-dressed angel_ no one expected and should be completely grateful to have. I know I do, and I can bet Dragon Fly does, too.” 

Keith meant every word, direct from himself and Dragon Fly. Seeing Chat with low self-esteem was something he could never ignore. He’s a wonderful human being with or without the mask, and if no one was going to tell that, he will gladly do so. He’ll keep going even on his death bed, just so that Chat understand and believe his words are true and endless. 

He saw the hero’s lower lip whimpered before he whipped away, so Keith wouldn’t notice what he already knew. Kosmo, however, threw him off guard by licking at his face again, removing any tears Chat was hiding. Groans were released, but so was a smile. Seeing that made his own smile widen. Keith wanted that smile to stay on, and heck, he’ll do it himself if he had to. 

The next set of words came out before he could even come up with them. 

“In fact, to proof that you are wonderful, you will be joining me and my family for Christmas tomorrow.” 

With that, Chat looked back at him, his now glistening eyes once again were bulging out. 

“What?!” 

Keith smirked. “You heard me.” 

“But, I-I-I couldn’t–” 

“Yet, you’re gonna.” 

“It’s an intrusion–” 

“Not less I didn’t invite you.” 

“But your family–” 

“Will treat you like you’re a part of ours the moment you walk in the front door.” 

Chat was getting flustered. He didn’t know what else to say to avoid this chance. Keith, however, was still going strong. It was hard to get a stubborn person to agree, after all. “But, but, but–” 

“No buts, what ifs, or such as them. No exceptions, excuses, and random and pathetic reasons that came in mind that would have you stay away from us. You may not know this, but you will now: we are not easily fooled people. We are stubborn, determined, and successfully challenged people. You will get the Christmas spirit back inside of you, even if we have to shove it up your ass like stuffing a turkey.” 

“Pfft!” 

All seriousness aside, Chat shook in laughter at the metaphor with Keith chuckling. It was a random thought that came in mind, and he just felt like saying. Worked well. 

“You’re not going to let this go until I agree, are you?” Chat then asked, now amused. 

Keith crossed his arms, giving a challenging look. “I’ll keep going even if it’s Christmas Day by a second past midnight.” 

Chat returned the look, and for a moment Keith thought it look almost similar to Lance’s whenever he challenged Keith on something stupid. Almost. 

Chat then closed his eyes, and sighed to the side. Keith caught the melodramatic tone within that action. The drama queen switched was back on. 

“Who am I to decline such an offer from a fan?” Chat portrayed like he was on stage, having Keith chuckle again. “Thou words are as truthful as informing a child how the moon changes every night. And with that, I shall accept it.” 

The smirk became a smile, but a playful glint was in his eyes. “Thank you, dearest Romeo,” he said, playing along. “Now, while you get back to your home for your beauty sleep, this male Juliet will inform the rest of the Capulets of their special guest tomorrow.” 

Chat laughed happily, once more cheerful but without Kosmo’s touch as he got up and brought a hand out for Keith. “Well said,” he agreed, pulling him up. His face then softened; the acting now done. 

“Keith?” 

He blinked. “Yes?” 

“...Thank you.” 

Keith stared at him then smiled. “You’re welcome. See you later, Chat.” 

“See you, Keith.” 

And with that, Chat disappeared by running on the rooftops, heading home. 

Focusing where Chat was last seen, Keith barely noticed Akira coming out from his shirt and floating beside his face. An impressed look was on as he stared on at the direction with him. 

“I’m very proud of you, Keith,” he said. “That was very sweet of you. And you didn’t even panic on realizing you invited not only your partner but your crush to celebrate Christmas. And with your family.” He giggled. “That’s kind of like what Shiro is doing with his boyfriend, isn’t it? A couple not only meeting the family but getting to know each other like your love is going to be part of the family in the future.” 

Silence was present. The wind gently blew through. 

“Keith?” 

Nothing. 

“Keith?” 

Still nothing. 

“Keith, are you okay?” Akira asked, now getting confused. 

“...” 

“...” 

“...Kosmo?” 

The husky, laying down, brought his head up in attention. 

“Assemble position.” 

Stretching himself, Kosmo then walked over, stood in front of him sideways, and laid back down. Seconds later, Keith fell on his knees and face planted his face against the fur. 

“ _MMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!!_ ” 

Kosmo’s ears darted up, but relaxed and panted happily as his owner precede to muffle his panicking on his fur. 

Too amused to keep a poker face on, Akira shook his head with a wide grin. 

“Never mind.” 

“ _MMMMMMMMMPH!_ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will add the last two tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Melting and Molding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I said about uploading the last two chapters. I also know what Ron Stoppable said that should have been my senior quote in high school, but will be used here instead.
> 
> "Procrastination is one of the few skills I've mastered. Don't slam it! Oh, look! TV!"
> 
> And with that, we should be all grateful that another skill I've mastered was remembering instead of constantly delaying until I actually upload this until December 2020 or later in the future. Here's Chapter 4 and I'm working on Chapter 5 this week. I'm going to do all that I can to upload the last chapter BEFORE New Year's Day.
> 
> Thanks for waiting, and enjoy this short chapter!

The moment Lance woke up the next morning, it took a matter of seconds until he recalled last night. Rereading the note, heading out, wanting to be alone, Keith calling him, confessing his insecurities to someone other than Leandra, Keith disagreeing and giving his own personal thoughts about him, and finishing off with inviting him for Christmas. 

Keith Kogane, his own rival in high school, has invited Lance, as Chat Bleu, to his house to celebrate the holiday. Together. 

If it weren’t for the whole ‘got-to-keep-the-hero-life-a-secret', he would have immediately text Hunk what happened (excusing the real reason why he wasn’t spending it with his father). It would have been nice if Hunk freaked out for him, but he can’t so he settled with holding back. 

Although, Leandra can see it clearly on his face as he stared up ahead in a frozen silence. 

“Leandra,” he then spoke. “What should I do?” 

“Do what you always do,” she pointed out. “Get out of bed, wash up, face routine, get dressed, and claws out. Done!” 

Lance didn’t answer. He seemed further... scared. Leandra made an assured smile and placed her tiny hand on his cheek. Even its small size, it got a gasp out of him, breaking the trance. 

“It’ll be fine, Lance.” Her voice was soothing that it relaxed his body quickly. ‘ _Like mom’s..._ ’ “This isn’t a prank or competition against Keith. You’re simply spending Christmas with a friend, and a stubborn one at that,” she completed with a giggle. 

“We’re not friends, though,” he reminded. 

“And yet, he’s treating you like he wants to.” 

“But, what if–” 

“Besides,” Leandra cut him off, a knowing tone. “If anything, you got the chance to get to know your crush better—” 

“ _He’s not my crush!_ ” Lance shouted, madly pink. 

“—as well, got the chance to spent it with someone whose family owns a personal bakery. You know, with the cupcakes, and cookies, and pastries... I wonder if they do requests? Say... _some_ _garlic knots_?” 

If he was Chat Bleu now, the ears would have perked up on his head, exact when Lance straightened up. 

“Don’t want to be late!” He shouted, rushing out of bed with an added tumble from his bundled-up sheets around his ankles. Once free, he practically leaped into the bathroom by the wild rush. 

Once the door was shut, Leandra giggled. “This might be—”

* * *

“—a great day,” Shiro proclaimed. A soft chuckled had him look over to the dark brown man, cooking up some scrambled eggs. 

“I can agree.” The pan was used to flip the large amount of yellow scrambled eggs. “It’s not every day to go through such a rare experience.” 

Shiro smirked. “Having a superhero over to celebrate Christmas?” 

The man turned off the stove, and looked at him. Humored pale blue eyes caught Shiro’s interest. “Keith inviting someone over that doesn’t involve something school-related.” 

Shiro chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, Curtis.” 

“I’m just saying; I was honestly surprised he was inviting someone to join us let alone one of the superheroes. There could be an interesting change within him,” he explained, the eggs adding with the bacon strips and later drizzled by shredded cheddar. 

Shiro rested his cheek on his hand, a warm smile from that notion. “You’re right. I was a little worried that he wouldn’t make any friends...” He paused at the deadpan Curtis gave. “Okay, a lot worried! Can’t blame me for being an overprotective brother!” 

“Only person who can is the younger brother himself.” 

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Anyway, the fact that he somehow managed to get a hero to join us... I have to admit it’s very impressive. If only you were here last night when Keith told us. We thought he was messing around. Until we realized he never messed around before unless he was sparring or baking with us. He was completely dead serious.” 

He chuckled. “I still wished my phone wasn’t upstairs. It was a perfect picture moment; I never seen Mom so shock before in my life.” 

“Not even when you told her you were dating a guy before you met me?” 

Shiro was the one that deadpanned. “Woman knew I was gay before I even told her.” 

“A mother’s instinct is rarely wrong. We know best.” 

Curtis laughed just as Shiro smiled over to the smirking, athletic, mid-aged woman as she leaned against the archway. “Another good instinct is coming down early before you two left the stove on and let whatever was cooking burn. Again.” 

“It was one time!” Shiro defended. 

“Out of three.” She smirked further at the defeated and flustered Shiro before accepting his given cheek kiss as a morning greeting. 

“Curtis, bless your soul,” she praised, her purple eyes now direct at the laid-out food on her dining table. With the five plates of eggs and bacon were bowls of biscuits and small fruits, along with filled cups. Two with coffee, two with orange juice, and one with plain green tea, Keith’s favorite. 

“I do what I can,” Curtis replied, pink on his brown cheeks. 

“And yet, it assures me Shiro won’t die from starvation. Good work, son.” Both laughed loud while the said man glared at the pair. 

“Very funny,” he deadpanned. “Is Keith awake yet?” He then changed the subject. 

“He must be,” Krolia said, calming down. “It was strangely quiet when I passed by his room. The floor scuffed a few times, so I know it was Kosmo. But he can take as long as he wants; any longer and I’m eating his share.” She then went over to sit in her spot. 

“If Kosmo’s awake, Keith’s definitely awake. And if it’s not right behind you, there’s only one explanation,” Curtis noted. 

“Yep, and if he’s not down in ten minutes,” Shiro claimed, “Curtis, you own me a foot massage tomorrow.” 

Curtis was positive on what he assumed. Keith was freaking out over the matter, but mentally. He can definitely feel how Lance felt as Akira floated over to him. 

“Keith, it will be fine. Just suck it up and get moving. It’s not going away no matter how much you want it to,” he declared. 

“I know, I know. It’s just...” His hands dragged down his face before cupping his cheeks. “I don’t want to mess this up.” 

Whining from behind him had Keith look over to see Kosmo, pawing on the door and looking back and forth from it to him in obvious need for food. Akira gave a comfort pat on his forehead. 

“You’ll be fine, Keith,” he said, the words being gentle than blunt. “Plus, he’s close. He’ll be here any minute.” 

Despite the tension upon that announcement, Keith took a deep breath and put on a calm, blank face, following the eager husky who darted out the moment he opened the door. His footsteps thumped on each step as he went downstairs. 

_Ding! Dong!_

Keith was on the last step once the doorbell rang. His heart jolted, not expecting his arrival this soon. 

“I-I’ll get it!” He choked out before heading to the front door. 

_It’ll be fine, it’ll be fine..._ Repeating over and over again to relax himself, Keith took a breath as he stared at the door. His fingerless gloved hand reached out, and twisted the lock open. Grabbing the handle, he pressed down and opened the door. 

The bakery bell rung above the nervous pair, giving sheepish smiles. 

“Hey,” Chat greeted. 

“Hey.” 

“Um, Merry Christmas.” 

“Yeah, M-Merry Christmas. Come on in.” 

Well, that could have got better, Keith thought as Chat entered when given access. Maybe the family could help him out without embarrassing him. 

(This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Keith deeply doubted they will help _at all_.) 

* * *

“The guest finally arrives!” The two looked over to the smiling Shiro. Keith rolled his eyes and got closer to Chat. 

“Chat, this is my brother Shiro.” 

_Brother..._ Chat looked at the man, walking over. With his black sweatpants and white tank top on, the guy definitely worked out. Man, would Lance _kill_ to have a body like that! Strong abs, firm pecs, thick muscles, and yet not too large to get stuck in a type of archway. His short hair was mostly raven black, but the front tuff was oddly white as snow for his age. He seemed a few years older, about twenty-five or twenty-six. A faded scar ran across his nose among his acne-free and fair face. And his eyes, they were a sweet yet dark gray and filled with a gentleness that had Chat relax under his gaze before they were a foot apart. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Chat Bleu,” he greeted, bringing a hand out. “Welcome and Merry Christmas.” 

Chat got out a nervous huff, and returned the handshake. “Thank you, sir.” 

It was then he caught notice of the hand he was shaking. 

He didn’t mean to, but his eyes widened in wonder as he stared at the arm. He wouldn’t ask how as he doesn’t intrude on people’s personal lives, but he was born a baby to a child back in the days. It wasn’t every day you get to meet someone with a prosthetic limb, and Shiro’s looked amazing. 

The hero life had Chat meet a lot of people, including a couple that had one or more prosthetic limbs, but he hasn’t seen any limb like this one. It was white, probably matching or was lighter than the hair tuff, with greyish black padding and with a rubbery layer from fingers to elbow upon the brighter color. It was beautiful and well creative. Chat never saw something this incredible before. 

Shiro chuckled. “Why, thank you, Chat Bleu.” 

He blinked. Did he say that out loud? He gave a sheepish smile as he let go. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to—I mean it’s true that it is, but I shouldn’t—I mean, not to be rude or anything but...! Uh...” He rubbed his neck, his cheeks getting red. “Y-You can call me just Chat.” 

Shiro was unfazed by that. In fact, he smiled further before placing a hand, his flesh one this time, on his shoulder, catching his attention. “Then you call me Shiro.” 

The gentle gaze was something that an older brother would make. It had Chat open his eyes further in wonder. 

The man then removed his hand and turned to the direction he came from. “Come, meet the others,” he said before heading over to the dining room, leaving behind the frozen in thought hero. 

“You okay?” 

Chat blinked twice. He forgot Keith was right behind him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said nothing else, allowing Keith to lead him to the next room with his hand behind his leathered back. A turn leading to the archway had Chat take notice of the cooked smells surrounding the room, and two more people with Shiro. 

His attention went direct to the woman. With similar features, she was an older and mature female version of Keith, with black hair becoming sweet plum purple in a ponytail. It must be a Kogane thing to have scars on faces, because she had two on both cheeks with the tips close to her eyes. Her physique was muscular, as if she was trained a lot in the gym or was in the military. And wow—was she tall! When she got up, she looked close to be inches higher than himself, but still shorter than Shiro. He never seen women like her before, not unless they were on TV. 

A relaxed vibe came from her as she too gave a smile of her own to him with crossed arms over his bust. He could bet she was used to being more serious like Keith in multiple situations than being open and relaxed like Shiro. Either way, he was able to grasp both of those features within her, having him assume that she was Shiro and Keith’s mother. 

Her greeting confirmed his theory, having him return the smile with a small nod. “Thank you for having me.” Krolia... How unique and pretty. 

“Come, come, come! Join us before the food gets too cold,” the third speaker announced, urging while pulling up a chair for Chat. 

“My brother’s fiancé, Curtis,” Keith muttered soft in his ear. 

Chat widened his eyes. Shiro’s gay? And engaged?! 

...Interesting. 

Chat looked over the man in continuous wonder as he accepted the given chair. The physique was similar to Shiro’s, just slightly smaller in full body size. His skin was a flawless dark brown, no scars on his face like the others or on his revealing body parts like his neck or arms. His pale blue eyes, too, gave off a comforting and welcoming vibe like Shiro when made eye contact. He barely knew both men, and yet he knew that they were perfect for each other. As well, wonderful brothers for Keith no doubt, he added mentally. 

By the time, he sat down, a yelp escaped his lips. Looking down and separating his legs, he let out a laugh. 

“Bark!” 

“Merry Christmas to you, too, Kosmo!” He greeted, scratching his head. 

“I’ve seen you two already met,” Krolia commented, amused. Chat chuckled and nodded as Kosmo enjoyed the affection with two more but softer ones. 

“Became instant friends last night,” Keith added, sitting beside him. 

“Hopefully in time, we will be the same...?” Shiro wondered aloud. 

* * *

Keith watched as Chat blinked then looked up to the smiling faces they were all giving him. His family was unique than most common families. However, they all mean well in both their personal lives and towards others. They all were different, but strangely have a few things in common together. One of them was having an eye out for people who feel insecure or lonesome. 

Sure, in Keith’s case, he was too stubborn to actually speak out his insecurities, but this wasn’t about him. This was about Chat, the person he fought crime with as a partner and now currently sitting with him, celebrating Christmas together. No one deserved to be alone for the holidays or for any reason, most especially not someone like Chat Bleu. 

Keith’s nervousness on this whole event was fading fast since he met Shiro, having his determination on making this the best Christmas for Chat overpower him. 

He continued watching as a smile came on Chat’s face. One that’s true and real. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I would like that a lot.” 

Guess he can count on his family after all. 

“Great! Then after breakfast, you wouldn’t mind joining me to the living room, where we can look at Keith’s baby pictures.” 

" _MOOOM!_ ” 

Chat and the traitorous fiancés both laughed aloud at that idea, Kosmo being confused by it but still happy because they were. 

(Of course, his mother has her goals to have it be done while embarrassing the hell out of her own son. Or sons, if Shiro was going to suffer with him.) 

(God, help him now.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that I went back and forth on Keith and Lance/Chat's perspective, so that's why there's the lines separating in the story. So you can tell who is who a little bit easier. Continue on waiting for the last chapter, please.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


	5. New Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sent out an author's note that I was sick and unsure if I was going to upload this last chapter today.
> 
> If the people who saw the note was giving prayers for me, I thank you highly.
> 
> Still sick, but I'm getting better, and lucky for all of us, I managed to type up the chapter! Thank you all for reading the story, and I hope you guys will have start the new year tomorrow happy and healthy. I know I wish I can right now lol
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Bonjour, mon chéri!” 

Dragon Fly turned away from viewing the light show that is Paris to smile up at the white and blue cat hero. He was rested on the guard railing with his crossed arms, waiting for him at the Eiffel Tower, their official meeting spot before night patrol. He straightened up, mindful of the gift near his foot. 

“Well, someone is in a good mood,” he acclaimed on the happiness glowing around him. “Merry Christmas, Chat Bleu.” 

“And a Merry Christmas to you, as well, Dragon Fly! It honestly has been a great day,” he agreed, holding his gift close at his side. 

“Of course, it would. We’re celebrating a memorable holiday with our families.” 

“ _Weeell_.” Dragon Fly feigned confusion, raising an eyebrow. “You may have with family but not me. I must be honest with you, my dearest bug-a-boo. I was actually going to be alone this holiday season.” 

“What?! Why?!” Dragon hoped he didn’t force out his shock too hard. He crossed his arms over his chest in addition. 

“Now, now, there’s no need to worry! Last minute, my father went out of town, and I don’t exactly have a mother or siblings so I was going to be by myself today... However, Fate created its silver lining for me as I ended up not alone, but celebrate it with a friend! Maybe, you know him. Keith Kogane? His family owned the Kogane bakery? He has black hair, purple eyes, a scar on his cheek.” 

“Nope. Doesn’t ring a bell.” He felt a little awkward on that description. 

Chat merely shrugged. “Any who,” he continued. “I’ll tell everything that has happened _after_ the gift exchange.” 

“Of course. By the way, nice jacket.” His violet eyes watched as Chat gleamed at the compliment. “Who gave it to you?” 

“From Keith. I mean, we just agreed to spend it together yesterday, so I knew that I wasn’t going to get an actual gift in my hands. And yet, it was done! Just a few hours ago, too! And get this: _the guy actually made this!_ Just look how beautifully crafted this is! Can you believe it?!” He expressed his amazement as he turned to show the jacket fully. 

Dragon smiled. Of course, he can. 

That was supposed to be _his_ gift to Chat, not Keith’s. And yet, Keith couldn’t help himself during those hours ago. 

_It wasn’t difficult for Keith to notice. It was only a matter of time before that smile of his would fade once it was time. However, lucky for him, the entire time Chat was having a bright smile on his face through what they did during the day._

_After breakfast, Keith had a miniature workout on chasing his mother around the living room, determined on getting those baby pictures to hide them from Chat’s sight. The entire time, Chat was laughing at the comedic sight. During the afternoon, they socialized for a while until they decided to bake some treats. One of them involved a little competition of having the best gingerbread house, done in teams of two with Curtis as the judge._ _Krolia_ _and Shiro (obviously) won, but each house was still delicious anyway._

_The five eventually begun watching some Christmas specials. It was still a surprise that both Keith and Chat loved Jim Carrey’s How_ _The_ _Grinch Stole Christmas._

_“It’s a crime_ not _to love this movie!” Chat proclaimed._

_“Forget about having a small heart. You have_ no heart _if you don’t even_ like _this film,” Keith added._

_After the specials, they did board and card games. Curtis hid away the “Christmas edition” of_ Cards Against Humanity, _much to everyone’s disappointment._

_It was not only a great day, but also filled with family love. Every one treated Chat as if he was literally part of their family. He got along so well with them: increasing_ _Krolia’s_ _amusement whenever Chat wanted to see the photos, despite Keith’s chagrin; conversating with Shiro as if they were good friends; and Curtis helping him out with the baking while being mindful of his claws. They were even considerate to bake delicious cinnamon buns for Leandra when Chat’s ring gave off the warning blinks, having him hide in the guest room with Kosmo keeping him company._

_A high-pitched squeal caught the four humans’ attentions._

_“What was that?” Shiro called from the couch, everyone facing the closed door._

_“Uh–”_

_“BLESS YOU, KOGANE BAKERY!”_

_All eight eyes blinked in surprise, two darting from the family to the door out of instinct._

_“_ _Uhhhh_ _,” Chat then spoke up. “Sorry about that. My_ _kwami_ _loves your cinnamon buns. If anything, it’s enough for her to live here!” He snickered, getting smiles from the others without noticing. “Mind having another son-in-law, Krolia~?” Keith can practically hear the grin on his face._

_“If it’s with Keith, I got a friend who–”_

_“_ MOM!” 

“ _Take a joke!”_

_Laughter filled the two rooms, ending with Krolia announcing Chat and his “kwa-mi” were welcome any time._

_“Thank you!” Leandra called out with a giggle. It wasn’t too long before Chat called out his transformation cry, a blue light shining from under the door space, and out came Chat once again with Kosmo woofing in excitement._

_“Lucky dog,” Shiro muttered with a pout._

_Once it was time to open the presents, Chat stayed where he was on the couch, sipping his hot chocolate with Kosmo resting near his thigh. His blue-doubled eyes witnessed the awe and stirred emotion through their eyes, reacting to the gifts they wanted or didn’t expect and liked it. He was silent the entire time, perking up temporarily when given eye contact before looking blank again._

_His smile was drawn on, this time._

_Keith didn’t like it. It hurt his heart._

_Placing his opened third gift aside, he started to get up. “Right back” was all he said before heading upstairs, almost tripping on the way. Chat glanced at him, but not for long._

_He placed his empty cup on the saucer and rubbed Kosmo’s ear, both still chilling on the couch. The hero purposely blocked out the happy chattering near the Christmas tree, but then took notice when the chattering went silent. He looked to see the curiosity in his eyes matched with theirs, but they had additional smiles on. He raised an eyebrow, confused. Even Kosmo sat up, looking up with a panting smile._

_“Chat?”_

_The said hero turned over to the caller. The same one holding out a gift. To him._

_Keith was blushing pink. “This is for you.”_

_The blue eyes widened._

_“I know you are a hero and all... so you wouldn’t have time accepting gifts... unless it was some event involving you and Dragon Fly... I guess I got lucky for today.”_

_Chat was speechless. He was like a statue, unaware of anything else but himself, Keith, and the gift. He barely noticed the movement on the couch, Shiro pulling Kosmo away from them so he wouldn’t tear up the box._

_“Are... are you serious?” His voice was almost a whisper. Keith nodded._

_“I... I... I don’t know what to say.”_

_Keith gave a gentle smile, contrasting with his rapid beating heart. “Don’t say anything. Just open it.” He urged the gift out further to Chat, who after staring for a few more seconds took the gift from his grasp. Placing it on his lap, he unwrapped while Keith looked back to him, cheeks still colored. He couldn’t help but feel nervous. This was his first homemade gift he ever made for Chat. He tensed up like a fan, hoping for their favorite contestant to be the winner._

_The others remained silent, still curious of the gift._

_Once Chat lifted the cover and removed the multicolored paper shielding it, he then gasped._

_“Oh... my...”_

_His body went automatic. The box was placed at his side and his hands removed the article of clothing, revealing it to everyone. Vocals of awe and impress from the others filled the room, but Keith paid no attention to them. Only the gawking, eye-glistening cat hero, holding up the gift like it was a million dollars._

_“Keith.”_

_His heart slammed into his chest._

_“This is...”_

_His body was tensing up, but somehow managed to lean in a few inches._

_“..._ beautiful!” 

_He sighed in relief, the tension escaping._

_“I’ve never seen anything like this before!” Chat praised, a bright smile covering up his face. “I mean, you could past the window display from different stores, and some are showing Chat Bleu costumes, but..._ Wow! _This is so beautiful! I love it!” Usually, Keith would shy away from the praise, but it was a wonderful exception from this man._

_“Where on Earth did you find this?” He then asked, entirely facing him. “You must know someone, or found a website that was selling this as the only one in existence. I mean, it looks so hand crafted personally, instead of rushed like other costumes!”_

_Keith chuckled. “Good to know. Because..._ I _actually made that.”_

_Chat’s excitement slackened. His jaw literally dropped and his eyes were on the urge of popping out through his mask. This time, Keith did shy away from that look alone._

_“It’s definitely his hobby,” Shiro then spoke, Chat slowly turning to him in his frozen expression. “I still got that workout vest he made two years ago for me. Was a huge help when I went back to the gym.”_

_“I can agree on that.” Chat then moved his eyes to_ _Krolia_ _. “Made this beautiful, flowing purple dress for my high school reunion as a surprise. I told him about the reunion a month before; he made it in two weeks before I would go to the mall to get the dress I was planning to get on sale. It was better—and free—than the other one, and to this day, I wished he was there when it was_ _prom_ _season, son or not.”_

_Keith’s cheeks were turning from a cherry blossom pink to beet purplish red. Must they tell him?_

_“And that one time my tailor screwed up my suit jacket?”_

_‘_ Seriously, Curtis?!’ _Keith whined, mentally as he joined in._

_“I swear, he did a better job than him on fixing it. I would seriously pay him if he let me.”_

_Keith’s face crumbled up in embarrassment, wanting them to stop already. He covered his face, holding back a highly intentional groan that usually preserved on releasing in Kosmo’s fur. Such a good boy on accepting his owner’s breakdowns without questioning._

_“Keith...?”_

_Two fingers opened up for his eye to peak out, only to slowly lower both hands when he saw an overwhelmed grin on Chat’s face. Through the blue layer on the mask, the eyes were tearing up as he held the jacket close as if it was his favorite teddy bear, formerly lost. The blush started to fade at that sight, never seeing Chat so..._ touched. 

_Words didn’t share between them, only actions. Chat went over to him, leaving the couch to wrap his arms around Keith. He hugged the surprised Keith tight, ignoring the slight tension coming in when Chat nuzzled his face against his shoulder. He wasn’t used to this from Chat, as he never been like this around Dragon—_

Oh man. 

_He forgot that was supposed to be_ from Dragon Fly! _Now, the hero had nothing to give to Chat when they meet up later! How was he going to find a last-minute gift at this evening hour, with all the shopping stores closed today? Keith definitely screwed up! If it weren’t for his family looking at them, they would have noticed the frustration on his face instead of being hidden in his mind. Damn his luck—_

_“You are not like anyone I ever expected.”_

_His mind went blank._

_“You are so much better. This is... the best Christmas ever. Thank you...” Keith’s eyebrows jumped when Chat sniffled. “Thank you, Keith.”_

_His partner in_ _akuma_ _crime was not only hugging him close, but crying. He was happy, because of what Keith did. He wasn’t alone for this holiday. He felt loved, cherished, wanted. Keith did it. His goal was complete. With that, he softened up into a smile and held him back, holding the sniffling hero while rubbing his back._

_“You’re welcome, Chat.”_

_Kosmo went over to them, going behind Keith’s legs, while the others joined in, giving a group hug. Sniffling and soothing voices were done, showing the family love towards the hero._

_This was worth it. Keith will figure something else later._

“I never expected this at all.” 

Dragon Fly shook his head a little, leaving his thoughts to Chat. “As wonderful as you are, I think... he’s like my Christmas angel. Like that movie, except he had to get his wings by giving me a wonderful Christmas.” 

Dragon was glad it was dark enough to hide his blush. He has been blushing a lot lately, and none of the moment was done by the cold air. 

“Anyway!” Chat then held out his present. “My gift to you, Dragon Fly.” 

Dragon took and ripped away the wrapping paper. His violet eyes then widened lightly with a soft gasp. 

“Chat...” 

“I know you’re not fond with flowers, especially roses, but... I hope this was a good alternative.” 

It was a beautiful alternate. Dragon, as Keith, recalled passing pictures of this enchanted LED rose, inspired by the Disney film _Beauty and the Beast_ , but he never seriously admired it. Just glance it, like it, and scroll to the next random post. He doesn’t know the name of the company, but he should give them credit on this delicacy. 

Although, it was different than the one he saw. 

“This is,” Chat spoke, as if reading his thought. “A limited-edition Dragon Fly and Chat Bleu enchanted LED rose. The company, _Dose of Roses,_ was selling only ten of theses.” 

Dragon’s head shot up to him in shock. That explains a lot, but– “So, it’s an expensive gift. More than intended, am I right?” 

A timid smile came on Chat’s face, rubbing his neck nonchalantly. “Maybeee,” he responded, stretching it out. 

“Chat, you know how I feel about expensive gifts!” 

“And I totally understand! Seriously, I do!” He added, Dragon Fly deadpanning. “But...” His smile became genuine. “This may be the first and only gift you would receive from me. Not because red roses aren’t your thing, but... because it reminds me so much of you.” 

Dragon softened up, but was confused. 

“The rose represented a symbolism of time. Each petal fallen represented how much time the Prince had before becoming a beast forever. However, I also see it how long it would take for the Prince and Belle to fall in love and live happily ever after. It is true that we’re not in love with each other, and I don’t know if we ever will. But, I’m going with my other intention on how this rose represent you. 

“You are an incredible person, someone I have never met before, and I’m grateful on being your s—partner. Your confidence, your determination, and your quick thinking on defeating every attack is like how sunlight brings upon the real rose, keeping it strong and healthy. However, after each akuma is done, I get to see this expression. This proud and happy look, knowing that the victim is free and Paris is safe once again... It’s so beautiful that it’s hard to compare the beauty with the rose.” 

The glowing LED lights in the rose made his blush and innocent expression on Dragon Fly’s face visible to Chat. 

“You are this rare rose, chéri. No matter how many people in the world try to replicate it, your beauty remains as yours.” 

His head then bowed, his forehead touching the box as his face hid. Chat was incapable to view Dragon Fly, biting his lower lip to hold back the tears threatening to fall. Although, he couldn’t hold back his body, shaking from the emotions. 

(Keith still wanted to beat up anyone who thought so low about this man. He didn’t deserve him as a friend let alone a partner.) 

A gentle hand on his shoulder had him gulping down large breaths to keep himself together. Once done, he brought his head up, looking at the concerned Chat with a smile. “Thank you, Chat,” he said, his voice surprisingly strong. “I love it, and I’m going to take good care of it.” 

Chat smiled. “Good to know.” 

He then placed the rose down and picked up his gift. “And now...” He brought the gift forward, his smile widening. “My gift. I think this will be better than the ones before.” 

“Oh, bug-a-boo. Every gift you give me is precious to me.” 

“Not as precious as this one.” 

Raising an eyebrow at the eager hero, the emotion being held back but still something he never saw before, Chat removed the ribbon and later the cover. This gift wasn’t easy to get, nor was the first thing that came in mind. He was going to tell Chat that he didn’t have a gift for him this year, but fate somehow led him down a path that became his gift currently. 

Chat was confused for a second until a loud gasp escaped him. 

“Oh my god!” 

“Mew!” 

Inside the small box, on top of crumbled up colorful paper, was an adorable brown and white kitten with the biggest green eyes Chat has ever seen. Dragon found himself heading towards the animal shelter, which was surprisingly open late. He was looking at multiple selections of various animals until he stopped upon this baby animal. The excited worker, shock as ever to see the hero in his work place, was glad to ring him up—and happily gave a free discount when getting a Christmas selfie through Snapchat, despite Dragon’s attempt to reconsider. 

“It is so cute!” He cooed. 

“She.” 

“She’s so cute!” Chat placed the box down, and took her out. She was so tiny that she can be held by one hand. He gently smoothed her head, adoring her mews and pawing on his palm and fingers. 

“I’m glad you like her.” 

“I love her. It’s official. You were right; she is more precious, but I still love your gifts equally. Thank you, Dragon.” He brought him over to a side hug, not wanting to crush the baby in his hand. 

“You’re welcome. You know, it’s a little chilly here for the kitten. How about we head somewhere warm, and you can tell me all about what happened with the Kogane family until it’s time to go?” 

Chat smiled, his eyes twinkling like stars. “I’d like that.” 

Holding their fragile and irreplaceable gifts close, the heroes left the tower in search for the warm place to play with the kitten and hear Chat’s story. 

Fate has its way to run its courses for each human in the world, and somehow had gained belief from those who doubt it. Chat Bleu was a hero to Paris. No punishment was made let alone required to him, only a new path he didn’t plan on walking towards. Staying behind wouldn’t have made the smile that stayed on for most of Christmas Day. 

It has accepted on hiding at least one identity from the other, but it knew what the future will know for the hero duo. There will be rights and wrongs in both personal and hero lives, but as long as they follow fate’s directions no wrong will come upon their future. 

So, until then, the heroes will enjoy a new bonding moment as a new mark of their lives, sharing smiles and the Christmas spirit as one happy pair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to review, please! Let me know how you feel about this AU!


End file.
